Scribblenauts Wiki
Welcome to the Scribblenauts Wiki! Wiki anything. Solve everything! * Click "Discussion" in the upper right to see the latest news about the Wiki. * If you contribute here, go to the top right, click More, click Manage Widgets, and add the Shout Box. Now we can chat while we wiki! * If you're new to the game, check out control tips for some essentials! * We now have an interesting, in-depth page on various glitches in the game. If you're here after experiencing a crash or freeze, check this page for possible workarounds! * We really want you to tell us more about monsters,foods and other stuff feel free to edit pages! News * Super Scribblenauts is out! Get it get it! -Developed by 5TH Cell. -DS Only. -Available Now. -Yes, D-pad controls for Maxwell are in along with significantly improved stylus controls and camera is now fixed. -Big updates to physics (it's still DS, but it's vastly improved). -Levels are revamped completely improved (no more solving every level with rope/unicorn/death/etc), levels are deeper in content. -The 10,000 words refers to adjectives, we didn't add 10,000 new objects, we put in 10,000 new adjectives (we put in some new words too). -You can string adjectives together. There's a lot more info in the NP article, buy it! Scribblenauts 2 is featured on the covered of the issue of Nintendo Power, and the newsstand version has different art than the subscription version. Both are very cool! * Happy new year! * September 23, 2009, and we're over 260! That's more than double what we had two days ago! Very very pleased! Thank you to all our contributors. * As of September 21, 2009, we have over 120 Object pages on the wiki- that means we're about 1/2200th of the way to completion! ;) * Please link to this Wiki every chance you get! Anywhere you see someone liking Scribblenauts, tell them to check it out! We need to bring up our Google rank! * Scribblenauts Official European launch was Oct. 09, 2009! Get yours now! * Scribblenauts Official North American launch was Sept. 15, 2009! Get yours now! *Please add to this Wiki at will! It is under heavy construction at the moment, but every little bit helps. **Check out the discussion page for active discussion of Wiki-wide changes and policies. **Before you edit, read and Formatting tips! **Any time you cite a word that can be entered into Scribblenauts as a summonable object, please link to its page (even if it doesn't exist yet) on the wiki, using double brackets (example: word). **If you'd like to add a Level, please see Template:Level. Please name the page with the format Puzzle/Action X-X '. Be sure to add the "Levels" category at the bottom. **If you'd like to add an Object, please see Template:Object. Please name the page exactly as you'd type the word into Scribblenauts to get the object. Be sure to add the appropriate categories at the bottom- if you aren't sure what it would be called, just start typing. A list of already-existing categories will pop up. *'Spoilers are FAIR GAME here! If you don't want level solutions or clever interactions spoiled, stay away until you're ready! since Sept. 15, 2009 Category:Browse